XO
by NoLove10
Summary: She was his typical home-girl but when sexual tension got in the way, it changed everything! Rating- M Ship: Mikita
1. The Lesbian Chick

_Eight _months ago, Michael was literally laying on a hospital bed, his friends and family surrounding him as his doctor broke the news to him that his career as a football player could be potentially over due to him suffering a complete hyperextension to his left knee, tore three ligaments along with his calf and hamstring from the bone and ruptured an artery.

The news wasn't just devastating. He was only a twenty-nine years old football player trying to make his mark; his career was just starting to debut and retiring wasn't part of his bucket list yet.

He was devastated. He gave up on life with the mentality that he was never going to be able to play again. He wasn't that optimistic guy he used to be anymore. Instead, he was broken with no hope or whatsoever. He begined shutting out his family and friends because he wasn't the type of guy to allow people to see him at his wors

But all that would change when Nikita Mears came to his life. She's originally from Hawaii but flew almost a thousand miles from New York to Florida just to become his personal trainer.

When the basic exercises his therapist used to make him do weren't enough; his manager, who's also his best friend (Birkhoff) thought it would be a great idea to challenge him. Maybe then he'd be motivated enough to work through getting better.

And that's when Nikita came in. He never believed that a woman who's 5'6, extremely hot and fuckable could have so much confidence in herself. When Nikita told him that she could get him as good as new if he gave her six months to a year to work with him, he looked at her as if she had said something funny. But to make it interesting, she agreed that he could get a refund of his money if she's didn't exceed to the package she was trying to sell him.

Oh she brought it alright. Michael was looking for a challenge and he got beyond that. Appearance can be really deceiving. Just because Nikita was small, he thought she would be a piece of cake. But it was the contrary. She was a real hard-ass. She was tough, rude and so goddamn mean from the start. She worked him out six days a week with insanity workout and extreme therapy. Oh man he hated her. To him, Nikita Mears was the biggest asshole on the planet to exist.

But as their professional relationship progressed, so begin their personal relationship. She was a hard shell to crack because in all the years Michael's been alive, he knew no woman who was as tough as Nikita was. Even so, he stopped at nothing to build a bond with her because if he was going to spend most of his times with her and that's twelve hours a day for six days, then he better know something about her. He took things slow with her and apparently, that seemed to have worked.

Few months later, Nikita was comfortable enough to tell him certain things about herself and Michael reciprocated too by opening up about some personal baggage of his own.

Soon enough, Michael discovered that beneath that tough wall, Nikita wasn't the asshole he thought she was. She was a cool, beautiful, independent, smart woman and it turned out they had a lot more in common than he thought.

They became close friends after business hours. Nikita was Michael's typical home-girl. She could be around guys and make them feel intimidated. She could drink and party like no other woman he's met and she also made an excellent wing woman.

At the end of the day, the only thing keeping them from having a _'best friends with benefits'_ relationship is because Nikita was different.

And by different I mean gay. (Into women.)

888

Now it was eight months later and Michael was a new man. He was in the best shape that he's ever been his entire life, physically, emotionally, and mentally. And he owed it all to his amazing trainer. He could walk perfectly fine again without the help of a walking stick.

(Though he occasionally used it because his friends made a comment about him looking like a lord or pimp in a suit with the walking stick.)

To show all his appreciation to his one in a million best friend; Michael had decided to throw Nikita a surprise birthday party for her birthday. Though Nikita told him numerous times that she didn't want anything for her birthday (certainly not a damn party); he still chose to throw her one. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

It was a Saturday evening in May on a beautiful spring day in Palm Springs, Florida; Michael had picked up Nikita from her condo and drove her to his house. Nikita thought she was coming in the intension of having a few drinks with him and just chill like they usually do but absolutely nothing would prepare her for the mini-heart-attack she almost suffered when she walked into Michael's house and a bottle of champagne was popped over her head.

"I'm going to kill you, Michael!"

888

While the party was going amazing, Nikita was almost buzzed out by the time she could stop rejecting jerks hitting on her. The funny thing was, half those people that came to the party, Michael didn't even know them.

To help Nikita avoid getting hit on every three seconds, Michael decided to go hang out with her outside the patio to get some fresh air and talk for a little bit. After all, this was his damn fault.

"So this is what twenty-eight years old feels like, hunh?" Nikita commented smilingly.

"Yeah." Michael smiled back at her. "Pretty awesome, right?"

Nikita shrugged. "I guess." She replied.

"Tell me something." Michael begin.

"What?" Nikita asked, sipping on her drink.

"Why are you still single?" Michael questioned. "I mean you're in Palm Springs, Florida of all place. One of the most beautiful places to meet the hottest people, specially girls."

Nikita smiled at him. Even she didn't know the answer to that. "I don't know." She said.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "That's odd."

"My last serious relationship with a girl turned into a catastrophe, so I guess I'm looking for something different this time." Nikita told him.

"Well you know what they say," Michael smirked. "The best way to experience different is to hop right back on the vagina."

Nikita slapped his chest. "I'm being serious, perv."

"Okay." Michael chuckled. "What are you looking for in a relationship that's different from the ones you've had before?"

"I don't know." Nikita repeated. "My previous relationships have been based on material stuff only. You know nice cars, jewelries, flowers, etc… This time I guess I want a relationship that's more based on sentiments and things worth better than materials. I want someone who I can feel comfortable being with. I want someone whom I can walk butt-naked around and not feel like I should be ashamed of myself. I wanna wake up sometimes and say that I'm not going to comb my hair or wash my face and have that person think I'm still the most beautiful person in the world." She described. "You know the simple things every girl wants."

Told you she wasn't so tough beneath her shell.

Michael nodded. He could relate to what she's saying. "I know what you mean."

Though he might hit quickies here and there, he is a hopeless romantic deeply. He does want to be in love with a woman someday. He wants a woman who will be by his side no matter how many goddamn times he might screw up. He's not afraid of change. As a matter of fact, he wants a woman who can take control and change his ways. To make him a better man.

"Relationships are complicated." Nikita said. "I just don't want to rush into anything here too soon."

It's been eight months damn it! How much sooner can it get?

"Have you always looked like this?"

Hunh…? Way to change a conversation.

"What do you mean?" Nikita asked.

"So flawless." Michael added.

Nikita could've sworn she was blushing fifty shades of red. She rolled her eyes at him, and chuckled awkwardly. "I'm not sure I'm flawless."

"Well how did you get into fitness?" Michael rephrased his question. "You never actually told me."

_Hm…_

"I was nineteen when I met my ex-boyfriend. He was really into body building so he boxed a lot as a part of his daily routine exercise," Nikita begin to explain. "Whenever I could, I would exercise with him and I thought it was really cool so I dropped out of law school and decided to pursue something in the medical branch instead, which turned out to be a physical therapist and along with that came fitness and everything else."

All Michael got from her explanation was _'ex-boyfriend'_.

"By your ex-boyfriend, you mean ex-lesbian girlfriend?" He asked.

Nikita burst out into giggles which confused Michael even more. "No silly." She replied. "I mean boyfriend. I didn't know I was into girls until after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend who was a boy."

_Oh…_

Now that's very confusing!

"So you're bi?" Michael said.

Nikita shrugged. "If the thought helps you sleep at night." She replied. "Sure."

No. that wouldn't help him sleep at all. It would keep him up all night because all he will be able to do is imagining the many ways he could rock her world.

"And you didn't think that was something you should've included in the sexuality details?" Michael said.

Nikita laughed. "Sorry sir." She said.

Michael rolled his eyes annoyed. "So you're into guys? Like you can actually be sexually attracted to guys – I mean dudes with penises?"

"You're a dork." Nikita teased. "I never said I couldn't be attracted to dudes with penises."

That is just wrong! If he'd known that all along he wouldn't torture himself with his dirty thoughts about her.

"Are you okay?" Nikita asked.

She could sense the change in Michael's mood and it worried her a little bit.

Michael shook his head. "No. this is crazy." He replied.

"Why?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause this changes everything." Michael answered.

Nikita cocked her head in pure confusing. "Elaborate because you lost me."

"Now we're gonna have to have sex." Michael told her bluntly.

That didn't only catch Nikita off guard. She was shocked to say the least.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen baby girl," Michael begin. "It's inevitable. You're into guys."

"Your point is?" Nikita trailed. "I've always been into guys but that doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you."

Michael ran his hands through his hair. He doesn't think Nikita understands the seriousness of this situation.

"No Nikita baby, baby, listen to me," He tried to explain it to her again because he knew what he was talking about. "It's inevitable. If you're a female, into penises and you're not my mother, having sex with me really is inevitable and I'm not even joking about that. We have a very professional relationship and it's gonna eventually turn sexual and we won't be able to stop it."'

"Wow." Nikita said speechlessly.

Just wow because right now she couldn't believe how pathetic Michael sounded.

"I'm just warning you. It's inevitable."

"Okay!" Nikita yelled. "God. I get it. Now would you stop saying inevitable?"

This has officially turned into a nightmare.

"I value our friendship very much so the only way to avoid that from happening is for us to not hang out together as friends anymore."

Wait… but didn't he just say he valued their friendship?

But it's not like Nikita had a problem with that and even if she did, she didn't plan on showing any emotions towards it.

This is so not how she imagined her birthday night ending.

"Not a problem." She said.

That was before she gathered her things and walked away from Michael.

"Nikita," Michael called.

She slid the glass door of the patio open and stepped a foot out.

"Come on. Nikita don't go." Michael sighed.

He really ruined it.

Though Nikita did stop and turn to look at him for one second. And it wasn't to tell him it was okay.

"We have a session on Monday at nine thirty. Be ready."

That didn't sound right at all.


	2. It Really Happened

The next two weeks were hell. Things were right back to the way they used to be between Michael and Nikita from the beginning when they first started working together, which meant hard work-out with minimal communication.

After work hours, they didn't make plans with each other anymore which also meant they didn't hang out with each other anymore either. While that seemed to be working perfectly well for Nikita in an effort to keep their professional relationship just as it is, there was no denying the intense sexual tension that immensely grew between them.

If possible, Nikita caught Michael checking her out more times than often.

But that wasn't what really mattered. What mattered was that Michael missed Nikita. He spent mostly every day with her but yet he still missed the fun side of her. He missed her laugh and her hysterical sense of sarcasm.

He really wished he hadn't ruined it that badly between them.

He recently got some great news about him possibly being drafted to the San Diego Toreros football team and he was happy about it because it's not like he didn't know that after his major injury the Jacksonville Jaguars were gonna trade him.

He wanted to tell Nikita but he wanted to be sure that she'd be happy for him. He wanted to tell her and for them to have a few drinks to it as old buddies. He just missed his fun best friend and it sucked.

888

It was Thursday morning, very early and Nikita had already made Michael run six laps around a football field with her alongside and they were quiet the whole time.

"I can't take this anymore!" Michael screamed breathlessly.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "I don't care." She replied. "Keep those arms pumped up and control your breathing." She commanded.

Michael was exhausted. He's been up since five o'clock in the morning and they weren't even half way through their daily work out hours.

He stopped running and took a break to breathe.

"Okay, stop." Michael begged.

Nikita stopped and it actually felt nice because she was just as exhausted too. It wasn't just from running six laps, it was also from all the thinking she's been doing about Michael's stupid ass ever since he made things awkward.

"You win." Michael surrendered. "You win okay?" He repeated. "You want me to say it? I'm going to say it. I miss you. I want my damn best friend back."

Nikita was jogging in place as she listened to him. She didn't want her body to cool off yet.

"I miss our friendship; I mis our relationship." He added.

"Really?" Nikita mocked with a raised eyebrow. "If I reckon well, weren't you the one who said you couldn't be friends with a woman or maintain a relationship without it turning sexual?"

Michael shook his head. "Nah. I was just being honest with you, okay?" He said. "Women equal sex for me. That's just how I do because you ladies are so goddamn hot. It's not my fault I can't help it." He told her.

Nikita rolled her eyes again as she turned away from him with an unbelievable sigh. And here she thought he could change.

Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. "No come here," He intertwined his fingers between hers. "Listen, I like you alright? I–I can try."

Nikita sighed again, "You know what?" She begin. "If your dumb-ass is too immature to have a platonic relationship and you are so compelled to have sex with every woman in your life, then fine. Let's just do it!" She said.

"Do what?" Michael asked confusingly.

"Have sex." Nikita answered. "Let's have sex and then you can get all of your weird tensions out of the way so we can go back to being friends." She suggested.

That shocked Michael because he wasn't sure how much of a brilliant idea that was.

"Friends who smash?" He questioned.

"Platonic friends." Nikita clarified with a nod.

"And by platonic you mean?" Michael trailed, still confused about the empty blanks in this conversation.

"What platonic means." Nikita answered.

Michael nodded. This is serious.

"It's a lot to take in." He told her.

_Hm…_

Nikita raised her eyebrows. She thought he'd want this without questions or hesitations.

"If you need a minute to think about it-"She begin understandingly.

But that was far from what Michael meant. Oh no, no, no, no. He didn't need to think about it at all to know for certain he wanted this badly. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this.

"No." Michael interrupted fairly quickly. "I mean it's a lot for you to take in."

_Oh my God._

Nikita turned away from him and burst into giggles. Jesus Christ, you'd think he'd be kind enough to save her the spoilers.

She was blushing fifty shades of red and the fact that Michael actually believed that she was agreeing to this just because she wanted the sexual tension gone was even more amazing.

Nah. Hell, she doesn't mind the sexual tension. It makes things a little exciting but one of the reasons she was agreeing to this in the first place is because she was sick and tired of picturing Michael on top of her doing dirty, erotic things to her every time she closes her eyes. Also it was because deep down she wanted to fuck his brains out like it was the last day of his life on this earth.

But it's not like she would ever truly admit it to him.

"Wow. Really?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." Michael replied seriously. "I mean if you think you can handle it, then let's go."

That almost sounded like a challenge to Nikita.

"Okay." She agreed.

…

They busted through Michael's door, vigorously kissing as they rip each other's clothes off in the process. They stumbled upon a few things as they attempt to make their way to one of the bedrooms in the house.

When adrenaline was too tick and their patience was running thin, Michael had no other choice but to hoist Nikita up in his muscled arms and carry her to the nearest bedroom in his huge mansion.

And for some odd reason, that turned Nikita on immensely.

They crashed down on a king sized mattress with a mirror looking down at them on the ceiling, making this friction between them even hotter.

Their lips ravaged each other's body. Michael grazed Nikita's skin with his lips, biting down at her neck as he explored every inch of her body. Sometime in between, their lips clashed together again in a rough kiss beyond words. It was so breath-taking, so lustful; Nikita had to stop herself from getting carried away.

Michael wasn't sure if it was paranoia but he could've sworn he felt his face sting as he profoundly look into Nikita's eyes. She really did slap him and he loved it so much. It turned him into a total freak once he got the idea that she was into rough sex.

An imminent kiss followed by another slap brought him back to reality rather quickly.

"Oh Goddamn it, woman!" Michael groaned.

Nikita smiled at him mischievously, breathing a little heavy. "What?" She teased. "You can't handle it?"

"Oh yes." Michael captured her lips.

Nikita bit down hard at his lower lips, enough to draw a few drops of blood. Michael moaned when Nikita cupped his cheek in her hands and slapped him yet again.

"Yes. Give it to me harder." He begged for it.

God, she looked like a goddess. All bare just as she was at birth straddling his lap.

Michael pulled her golden black hair out of its ponytail and threaded his fingers through her scalp. Their eyes met and he leaned in to rest his head next to hers, breathing into her ears. His hands clawed at Nikita's tiny waist and her nails scratched painful lines down his back.

He saw no flaws when Michael unexpectedly flipped her over on the mattress. When he looked into her hazel orbs, all he saw was perfection as a small chuckled escaped her parted lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nikita whispered against his lips.

He smiled instead. "I don't know." Michael replied.

"Okay." Nikita bit her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Well do you like what you see?"

Her fingertips traced along his jaw-line, down his tattooed back to his spines and further down where she gave his butt a small smack.

"Very."

When Michael's eyes were full, he then kissed her again. Lips, breasts, stomach, sides, thighs… all of her. Everything after that was a mixture of caressing touches, passionate kissing, and lustful, longing looks. What they thought was just going to be a _'smash and dash'_ kind of thing became more than that. They made love, slowly without any reserve until there was nothing of the other they didn't know.

…

They were both out of breath, completely spent after the level of ecstasy they had just experienced. Nikita offered Michael a wide smile as she looked down into his emerald green eyes. She then rested her head on his chest and listened to the erratic beating of his heart as he squeezed her into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

Nikita sighed. She was feeling a million things but at the moment she couldn't quite put them into normal sentences.

She squirmed under Michael's touch as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. She finally settled on kissing his chest as she inhaled into his scent of perfection.

"I'm great." She replied. "You?"

Currently, Michael wasn't sure. This was all too unusual. He's never known to be the _'cuddling-after-lovemaking' _type_. _In other circumstances, at least with the other women he's been with, he would roll off right away and maybe place a kiss on their forehead before heading for the bathroom to clean up. Heck, he wasn't even sure he's ever made love to a woman until now but here he was, with a goddess of a woman upon him and he loved the feel of their skin touching, he enjoyed her warmth, her smell and the place that her head occupied under his chin while her hand rise up and down his chest, feeling his heart beat again steadily.

There was just one word for how he felt.

"Amazing." He whispered into her hair.

Goddamn it, he's never felt so happy but most importantly so satisfied and fulfilled in his life. It was almost like magic created by a woman. But the crazy thing was that he was there through it all. He didn't miss any parts of it.

What he felt was real. She was real.

888

Sometime later in the afternoon they woke up together, yet again in each other's arms. It almost felt natural; like it was something they did regularly.

"Stop staring." Nikita murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

Michael chuckled. He thought she looked cute.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Nikita nodded against his chest. "Yes." She replied.

He playfully tickled the side of her breasts but Nikita quickly grabbed his hands and giggled.

"Oh my God." Michael exclaimed.

"What?" Nikita looked up at him worriedly.

"You're ticklish…" He smiled with a sinister'ed look in his eyes.

"No," Nikita shook her head. "Don't you dare-"

Too late.

In the middle of her warning, she was filliped and brutally pinned under him. Both her hands held against her will in hostage as Michael begin tickling her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nikita begin to protest between kicks and giggles. Trying to fight back, hoping to get out of his grip. "This isn't fair!" She screamed.

She was completely defenseless so all she could do was take the torture of being tickled which resulted in her gasping for air, panting hysterically with tears running down the corner of her eyes. All normal side effects from being tickled.

"I don't like you anymore." Nikita pouted.

888

Everything was perfect, up to the point when Nikita got a phone call and had to leave. Only then did it become awkward. The day was so great. After her last break up, Nikita was convinced that butterflies didn't exist anymore but she was proven wrong. From their amazing, blissful love making session, to tickling fight, showering together, washing off steams and having dinner together, all she was able to do was smile and feeling butterflies swimming in her stomach.

This was supposed to be a no string attached type of thing. Why did she suddenly want it to be more than that?

"I'm going to need a few days off if that's alright with you." Nikita requested as she slipped on a pair of Michael's boxer shorts and an oversized tee-shirt. She was basically dressed in his clothes giving that her sweaty work out clothing were literally ripped when she was being stripped out of them earlier.

But for her own good, she really needed those days off for quite few reasons.

And Michael understood that. He couldn't believe he would agree to that but he also needed a few days off for himself to process everything that happened between the two of them.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Sure. Take all the time you need."

What do they do now?

Kiss, hug, the awkward friendly punch? What exactly does one do after having crazy, mind-blowing sex with their best friend?

"Okay." Nikita smiled awkwardly. "I—I guess I'll call—umh, see you on Monday."

Things just got a lot more complicated.


	3. Repeat

It's Saturday night and Nikita was out with her best friend, Alex who flew in for the weekend to spend a few days with her. They were taking the advantage to go grab a bite to eat for dinner at Palm Springs' finest restaurant and enjoy a girls' night out to mostly catch up.

Nikita moving to Florida temporarily to train Michael made it a little bit harder for the two best friends to communicate. Sure they Skype each other and talked on the phone each chance they get but it was never the same as being able to be physically close to each other and do fun things together.

"I miss this." Alex said as she offered Nikita a warm smile.

Nikita nodded. She had to agree on that.

"I know." She said. "But I'm so glad you're in town now."

She was just really glad to have some sanity because God knows she needed the girlfriend company to keep her mind off Michael.

"It's been like forever." Alex noted as she took a sip of her sparkling wine. "I'm surprised you're not working today." She added.

Right…

Nikita swallowed. "Well what kind of best friend would I be if I worked on the weekend while my best friend is in town?" She questioned.

"Aw." Alex cooed.

_If only I liked you so much._ Nikita thought.

There was just no way in hell she was going to tell Alex why she really wasn't at work. Even though they're best friends, nobody said she had to share every little secret with Alex.

On the other hand, while it may be true that they've both missed each other and it was really nice to finally be able to sit like that and have a nice dinner, Alex was burning inside from excitement. She just wanted to know every little detail about the famous Michael Brooks.

"So how is it?" Alex asked.

Nikita raised her eyebrow, confused about what exactly Alex was asking her.

"How's what?" She replied.

"Working with Michael." Alex said, her tone sounding more than obvious.

Right! Of course Nikita should've known that who Alex was asking about even though he seems to be the only person they talked about over the phone these last few months.

Good way to change the conversation though.

And here Nikita was thinking that she could avoid talking about Michael.

"It's alright." She shrugged.

Alex looked a little bit disappointed. She expected more than alright.

"Just alright?" She questioned.

Nikita nodded. "Yeah." She replied, avoiding eye contact with Alex as she chewed down on her roasted vegetables.

"This food's really good." She added.

"Nice try." Alex commented.

She knew well what this was. The old distracting trick to avoid having certain conversation. Yeah, yeah, been there, done that.

"You're working with NFL's hottest man and you make him sound like a boring old man." Alex said.

Nikita rolled her eyes. Considering that she's sort of screwing Michael now, she wasn't sure about how she felt that her best friend just called Michael hot but yet used the words _"old man"_ in the same sentence.

Nah… not cool at all.

"Wait, is he?" Alex asked.

"Is he what?" Nikita cocked her head.

"Boring." Alex repeated.

Please. Michael's anything but boring. The man had the energy of a bull.

"No." Nikita replied with a chuckle.

Alex nodded quietly. She was starting to sense something secretive about Nikita. She's known this girl all her life which meant she knew when Nikita was trying to hide something.

For example, she'd do anything to avoid specific questions, she'll avoid making eye contact and sometimes if you can catch her on it, she'd blush.

"Well is he getting any better?" Alex asked.

Nikita looked up from her plate and nodded. "Yeah. He's doing extremely-well."

"That's good." Alex said. "At least he's a good client."

"Yeah." Nikita agreed. "He's a great client." She blushed.

She was blushing and that's how Alex knew that Nikita was definitely hiding something.

And she was determined to find out what it is.

"Are you dating anyone?" Alex asked.

Nikita shook her head. "Um, not really." She replied.

"Damn you're lonely." Alex teased. "I don't assume _Ms. V_ is too happy with you."

_Damn it!_

Nikita knew that Alex suspected something because otherwise, she wouldn't be making those remarks.

"Okay fine!" Nikita broke. "Just stop with the lonely jokes."

And to think they were at the dinner table.

Ewe…

"I knew it!" Alex squealed.

Nikita rolled her eyes again, this time in pure annoyance.

"Promise not to judge?"

"When have I ever?" Alex smirked. "Now spill it. Who is she?"

Alex just assumed it was a she because well, it's obvious. Her best friend's a lesbian and she was more than supportive of that.

"It's actually a he." Nikita revealed dubiously.

Imagine Alex's surprise when she heard that.

Perhaps we'll go with bisexual next time.

"Who?" Alex asked again.

"Michael." Nikita whispered.

Alex's jaw dropped, her eyes open wide in shock.

Nikita can't be serious.

"Nikita!" Alex screeched. "No you didn't!"

Nikita had to cover Alex's mouth with her palm to prevent the piercing cry from alerting strangers around.

"I know, I know," She said. "You promised not to judge."

Alex bit her palm, causing Nikita to remove her hand, squealing in pain with a death glare crossing her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Alex asked.

What happened to professional boundaries?

"It was inevitable." Nikita said.

Listening to herself, Nikita rolled her eyes and cursed herself under her breath because she couldn't believe she was repeating the fool's words.

Inevitable.

Well it happened, so maybe it truly was after all.

"So how was it?" Alex asked.

"Amazing!" Nikita burst.

She's been waiting to release that ever since it happened.

Alex leaned over the table and usually that meant more details.

"I'm not going to shed every details of how it happened or how it was." Nikita shook her head with a smile plastered across her lips. "I'd like to keep that part to myself."

"Ah, you're no fun!" Alex whined.

Nikita chuckled. "All you need to know is that it was great." She said. "Too great even."

"How?" Alex asked with curious eyebrows.

"Because I can't remember the last time I felt that good after sleeping with someone." Nikita replied. "And now he's all I've been able to think about. Since it happened I've been replaying the whole thing in my head over and over again. I have to admit, it's driving me a little bit nuts!"

"You're in love!" Alex teased.

"Shut up, Alex." Nikita said annoyed. "Nobody's in love here. It was just a onetime thing. It won't happen again."

Mhm.

"You thought." Alex scoffed.

Somehow, that wasn't making Nikita feel better about going back to work on Monday. She hoped to God she can control herself when she gets back.

888

_Monday morning,_

What she's been dreading since Thursday last week when she walked out of Michael's house was finally here again. Nikita was back at work and they were in Michael's fitness room, helping him with his stretching.

Something that was normal to do together before was now turning her on and arousing her in ways she didn't even thought possible.

She was just holding his legs as he pushed his body up and down on the leg crunch machine.

Michael grimaced as sweat drip down his forehead.

Ugh.

"This isn't awkward." He commented sarcastically between labored breathing.

Nikita exhaled a deep breath. She was already having a hard time concentrating. He wasn't really helping with his sarcastic comments.

"Quit trying to make it awkward." She said.

"I'm not," Michael glared at her. "I'm just trying to get a work out."

Nikita was beyond frustrated with herself. She was holding Michael's legs but all she was able to focus her attention on was the fact that she was standing between his legs and her eyes were facing his crotch.

"God, you smell good." She said through gritted teeth. "Why are you wearing ball cologne to a work out?"

"Well who wears pink cherry bubblegum lipstick to work me out?" Michael questioned, sounding just as frustrated.

Nikita let go of his leg. This was hopeless. If they both couldn't focus, she couldn't do her job. And that was a problem.

"Clearly you're still distracted." She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"And you're not?" Michael raised his eyebrows.

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you." Nikita tricked him. "Those days off were for you to clear off your mind about things and be able to focus." She wasn't sure whether she was talking about herself but using him to blame as a result of her incapability to focus on her job. "You need to focus."

"I can't!" Michael yelled.

"Okay." Nikita paced up and down next to him. "Maybe we should just do it again."

Michael nodded. "Hell yes!"

However much of a horrible idea that was, it sounded great to the both of them at the moment.

"Right here. And then that way you can focus." Nikita added.

"Fine with me." Michael agreed.

…

He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him on his seat as their lips met. Hard, demanding kisses with their sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Tongue probing each other's mouth and teasing lips leaving feathery kisses and nibbles down each other's necks.

Michael's arm wrapped tightly around Nikita's waist, fingers twined in her dark hair as he ran his other hand up and down her spine, caressing her hips.

God he was so hot!

Nikita got very lost in his kisses and the smell of his sweaty, sexy manly scent.

They pulled away slightly, their lips parted as Nikita gently bit on his lower lips. Her tongue teased around the shape of his lips slowly as they breathed unevenly.

Her hands moved at the hem of his shirt, working on pulling his head to expose his muscles and nice taut chest. Her sharp nails slid up and down his muscular arms as she looked look into his eyes with hunger.

They were back at it again viciously. Sloppy lips smacking each other intensely, muffled moans, hair pulling, rough biting, and low, desperate gasps. It's a cycle that just repeats itself and each time, more envious and delicious.

"How about we take this some place more… accommodating before we tear this gym down?"

"Agree."

…

Whether it started out roughly, eased up in the middle and ended with them collapsed against each other's sweaty body both satisfied and gasping for breath, one thing's for sure, they wanted it all with everything in between.

"Stay with me?" He pleaded as he stroked her hair.

It's not like she planned on going anywhere anyways.

She got comfortable against his chest, feeling warm and tingly all inside and safe wrapped in his arms. Her tongue slowly swirled around his perky, pink nipples and she could've sworn she saw a drop of tear roll down the corner of his eyes.

"No place else I'd rather be." She whispered with a smile.


	4. True Feelings

_Well let's hope you guys are at least grateful that I brought this story back. There's one more chapter left after this so I hope you enjoy it. But before I just want to make one thing clear, I love writing for you guys just as much as you like reading my stuff. I appreciate it but I don't really mind criticism and I just wanted so say that I don't want any drama between my readers because if my writing causes problem now, I'm better off not writing._

_And for those saying that a daughter reminds them of __**Family Matters. **__Umh, yeah, that was one of my stories that also got deleted so why would I feel offended?_

_Now I hope you truly enjoy this chapter._

888

After Nikita left that afternoon, Michael couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. What was supposed to be a onetime thing is now more than it should've been in the first place and he doesn't seem to mind it at all.

Hours of driving, trying to clear his head was almost useless.

He had a conversation with his friends earlier that left him puzzled about a lot of things and after running it through his head a couple of times, it was beginning to make a lot of sense and he couldn't help but ask himself if he was taking all of this too seriously with Nikita.

The past couple of days have been a lot for him to handle. He's thought about a lot of things and there was no doubt in his mind that he liked Nikita. Heck, he loved the girl and there was no fooling himself about that but he couldn't tell Nikita about how he felt until he knew how she felt too. It's not like he was expecting one or two nights of amazing sex with him to change the fact that she's still bisexual.

It was all too confusing for him. He's known Nikita for a little over eight months now, but yet it felt like she's been a part of his life forever. The bond they share, the friendship they have means so much to him and he didn't wanna do anything that might jeopardize that.

Not that sleeping with her wasn't awkward enough.

But they make it work together.

…

He was sitting in his car literally going over many different scenarios in his head. Like let's say he tells Nikita about how he really feels about her and it turns out that she doesn't feel the same way back? What happens then?

He can recover from a lot of things but he's not even sure he would be strong enough to come back from that.

Michael usually went with his gut feeling with mostly everything he does in life except when it comes to who he allows in his life intimately. He hasn't been in a serious relationship since probably six years ago. He knows how it works in the business he's in and he had to take all that into consideration.

He's been played before and nearly lost everything he's worked so hard to have and he swore on his life to never repeat that mistake again.

But with Nikita, everything is just different. It was a strange feeling but yet, he still yearned for it. Being around her just feels right all the time.

And just this once again, he was willing to risk it all for her and putting it all on the line because he's never felt so strongly about a woman in a very long while and if that feeling was a once in a lifetime shot, he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Finally after hours of merry-go-round, his car finally came to a stop. Instead of finding himself home, he was parked outside Nikita's building condo.

He had to see her.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

888

Nikita was home with Alex watching TV when her phone started vibrating on the couch. She snapped out of her bubble of haze and picked up the phone with urgency when she saw who the caller ID was.

"Hey." She answered.

She listened carefully over the line and her heart began to race a thousand irregular beats per seconds.

He was outside. Why was he outside?

"Okay. Give a minute and I'll be down."

She hung up the phone and just sat on the couch completely mute.

"Who was that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Michael." Nikita replied. "And he's downstairs."

"Oh?" Alex smiled.

Nikita couldn't understand why Alex was smiling. She was literally freaking out.

She slept with the guy earlier and suddenly, out of nowhere he was right outside her house and it was almost midnight.

"What do I do?" She asked, biting down on her nails anxiously.

"Well you can't make him stay outside forever, now can you?" Alex reasoned. "Go. Go get your man."

"That would be a good thing to do." Nikita nodded as she set her feet on the cold marbled floor.

For a second there, it was almost as if she lost her brain.

She ran to her bedroom and slipped on a black pair of pumped Louboutin spikes. Though her hair was a hot mess wrapped into a curly bun, she had on a pair of vintage high-rise denim cutoffs and a black bustier. She looked very casual, but a good pair of heels works with almost anything.

…

…

When Nikita got outside, she found Michael standing against his car waiting for her. It was a little bit chili; she almost wished she took a sweater.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she marched closer towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be packing for tomorrow and getting a good night of sleep?"

Though he didn't really have to leave until Saturday, he thought about going up to LA just to catch up with a few friends and have a good time, but he figured being here in Palm Springs was more important.

Before Nikita left his house earlier this afternoon, he had told her about his tryouts in LA for the Toreros and she agreed to sign him off on his recovery training with her because even though they still needed to work a little bit more, she believed in him out there on the field.

Michael chuckled. "Nah. It's fine." He said. "I wanted to see you."

Clearly…

"What's up?" Nikita asked as she let Michael pull her closer against him.

"I was just driving around and suddenly I found myself here." Michael answered honestly.

That doesn't just happen.

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep at all tonight if I didn't come see you."

Nikita nodded smilingly. While she thought it was extremely sweet that she's been on his mind so much, she had a pretty good feeling about what this was all about.

"Is this about you crying this morning?" She teased.

Michael gasped with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

No. Damn it! He's worked so hard to hide that but yet she still saw it.

"I wasn't crying. There was something in my eye."

"Right." Nikita chuckled. "It must've been really huge because I thought I saw more than just a watery eye. I saw a couple of drops."

"I'm being serious!" Michael defended.

It really didn't help that she knew how to get under his skin.

Nikita smiled as she grazed her thumb across his rough cheeks. Though she does like to tease him every chance she gets, she wanted him to know that it wasn't anything to feel embarrassed about. Heck, when sex was that great between the two of them, who can blame them if a few tears were shed?

"It's okay, Michael," She reassured him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." She said. "We were doing something natural, beautiful and loving. We were making love to each other and things like this happen."

The only thing Michael caught upon is the fact that she admitted they made love to each other. At first, he thought it was all in his mind because he's probably had more sexual relationships than actual sentimental, serious relationships. He was never the type to know exactly what it feels like to make love to a woman and feel satisfied afterwards.

It was truly magical.

"Are you gonna tease me about this for the rest of my life?" He asked.

Nikita laughed and Michael thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

She nodded. "It's gonna be hard not to." She replied.

The way the wind blew her messy curls out of her eyes was almost as exotic as a wild animal running free in the jungle at sunset.

Goddamn it, she was precious!

Inside and out.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers between hers.

"Come here, beautiful."

He hoist her up in his arms. One arm nicely cupped her butt as the other pushed her curls out of her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she stared into his emerald green-sea eyes and for the first time in a while, Nikita felt like she had something real.

This man holding her in his arms, he was perfect and she didn't feel deserving of him.

Yet he was still there.

Michael smiled coyly. The way her hazel eyes glowed under the streetlights was honestly the shiniest things he's ever seen. They were like diamonds. With no flaws. Nothing but beauty and unspoken words.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He whispered softly.

Nikita blushed like a little school girl. "Did I ever tell you how handsome you look?" She asked back in return.

"Yeah," Michael chuckled. "I've heard it a few times." He bragged.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him as their lips finally met. And for a moment, they were both too stunned to respond. This wasn't platonic sex. This wasn't something they were just doing to release sexual tension. It was more than that. This was them, both in their right mind and not clouded by their sexual desires for each other. And whatever logic they both possessed at the moment melted away as their lips moved in sync together. Their tongues massaging the back of each other's mouth and together the world around them became each other. Time had stopped and they were both awash in the feeling of their bodies pressing against each other, smelling each other and tasting the texture of each other's lips and their only soul witness was the moon up in the sky painting the world silver, making everything look a little more alive.

It was perfect.

They were together. They felt the same way. It was all that mattered.

It was one of those kisses that gave Nikita tingles, made her toes curl and sent butterflies swimming in her stomach.

Pulling away breathlessly, they smiled against each other's lips, stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

And slowly, Nikita was beginning to lose that strong, tough woman she portrait herself to be. In the beginning, her walls were up very high and they were rock solid. But now she's so emotionally invested, she doesn't even know who this new person was.

It was a strange feeling but her entire mighty mind and soul seemed to want it so badly and she couldn't do anything else but allow herself to have it. Even with the risks that came along with it.

So instead of bursting out in joy, she slowly shy herself away and buried her face into Michael's neck as he ran his warm hands up and down her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Gosh! How could he think anything's wrong at that moment? She hasn't felt so good about herself and a guy in a very long time!

"Nothing!" She murmured against Michael's neck.

He kissed her temple, forcing her to look at him again.

"Do you maybe wanna go for a drive with me?" He asked as he pecked her lips. "Get something to eat." Another peck. "For instance, preferably something that is very delicious, but a little unhealthy also?" He suggested.

"Hm," Nikita moaned interestedly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know this place about five blocks from here that makes the most amazing Banana Crème Brûlée." Michael said.

Her dark hazel eyes brightened excitedly.

"Oh my God, that sounds so good!" Nikita squealed.

Michael couldn't help but think that she's cute.

At this point in his life, twenty nine years old, he needed a woman who gets him. A woman who knows that life is all about memories and laughter. A woman who's always down for anything at anytime no matter how dangerous she knows it is but yet she still isn't afraid to try it because she knows how short life can be. A woman who's healthy but once in awhile isn't afraid to indulge herself into comforting food that she likes.

And thankfully, Nikita was that woman all wrapped into one.

"I know." Michael smiled as he pushed her curls behind her ears. "I don't normally do this for other girls, but for you I'd even agree to a stupid chick flick of your choice and then let you cry on my shoulders." He added.

Nikita chuckled. He's really so sweet. And she blames herself for taking so long to open her eyes and realize what she had right in front of her.

"I would love to, but I can't." She said.

"Why?" Michael pouted.

"You're so adorable!" Nikita teased. "I can't go because bestie's in town and I don't want to ditch her for Banana Crème Brûlée and a chick flick movie of my choice. (As amazing as that still sounds.)"

Honestly, in moment like these, Nikita really wishes she didn't like Alex as much as she does.

Damn it!

"Well," Michael begin in a whisper as he continued looking into Nikita's intense hazel orbs. "Is your friend single?"

Nikita frowned. "Last time I checked, yeah. I think so." She replied.

"Hm, your friend's very lucky then." Michael said.

"Why's that?" Nikita raised her eyebrows.

"Because I know some pretty good looking, single guys she might like." Michael replied. "Depends on if she's into athletes though."

Oh hell yes! Knowing Alex? Hell to the freakin' yes!

Nikita chuckled. "When did we become match makers?" She asked.

"I don't know." Michael shrugged smilingly. "But you never know. Her and Sean might be perfect for each other."

Now that Nikita was thinking about it, she didn't know why she hadn't set this up herself. Her and Sean are pretty close considering he's Michael's little brother.

"That's true."

888

_This is it. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you thought. Until next time._


	5. Forty Eight Hours

_Requests for the last chapter of this story has been demanded and for once I thought I might actually listen because I've been meaning to write, I've just been too lazy and kept putting it off but now, here it is so enjoy!_

888

Thirty eight hours.

Literally, they've been locked in his house together for thirty eight hours doing nothing but eating, laughing, playing, getting to know each other and having incredible, hot, messy, rough, sweaty sex everywhere! It's been a repeating cycle and it's almost unhealthy but it's been perfect. They've had nothing to worry about for thirty eight hours. Their cell phones were off which meant they had no contact to the outside world and it felt like it was exactly what they've both needed.

Nikita sighed against Michael's chest as she breathed into his smell wrapped in the clean, white sheets. Fingers intertwined, she kissed his strong bicep and chuckled.

"I'm a really horrible friend, aren't I?" She questioned.

Michael kissed her forehead in return. He loved how she worried about Alex knowing she had no reason to be. But it's who she is, she worries when there's no need.

"No you're not. Alex is fine." He reassured her. "She's probably having fun with Sean as we speak."

That's not an image Nikita necessarily wanted in her head but it helped some. If something was wrong, Alex is a very resourceful girl, she'd find a way to reach her.

"Okay." She nodded.

Michael brought their interlock fingers together and kissed the back of her hand. "What do you want for dinner, tonight?" He asked.

"Hm," Nikita moaned. She's been spoiled with anything she wants for as long as she was wrapped in his arms and tonight wasn't any different.

"Can I cook for you instead?" She asked.

Michael flipped her over on the mattress and climbed on top of her. With his signature smirk, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You cook?"

Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft hair as she pulled him closer into her. She pecked his lips once. "Yeah," and again, "I told you, there's a lot to learn about me."

Michael had to agree. He knows some but he doesn't know all and that's what he wanted. All of her because in the last thirty eight hours he's spent with her, half of it involved both of them facing each other naked as they were born, trying to find flaws and Michael found none even though Nikita swore she had many.

But the more he got to know all of her, the clearer it became to Michael. This woman is his future everything and he would be damned if he let her slip away.

"What are you going to make?" He asked.

"I don't know." She traced her fingers over the scratch marks on his shoulders and the biting on his neck. Somehow she knows she should feel guilty considering she had done that to him but she had just as many marks and on him, they looked so sexy.

"Okay." Michael leaned down and kissed her collarbone. "Surprise me then." He pulled away and pushed her hair behind her ears. Looking into her eyes, he knows that he's won— succeeded at finding the only really important thing on this planet.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Nikita asked, smiling shyly.

"Look at you like what?" Michael asked back.

Nikita shrugged. "Like you're looking at me right now," She poked his nose. "And last night again and then the night before when we went out for the banana special at Jay's before we came here."

Michael caught her hand and bit onto her slender fingers, causing her to grimace at him. He was afraid of saying it. He was afraid of scaring her away if he moved too fast.

"Because you're beautiful," He settled on that instead. And it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth either. "I know you know you're a damn fine woman but I don't think you've heard it enough and you deserve that."

Nikita smiled back at him. This is nice and she never wants it to end but unfortunately It was going to very soon because Michael had to absolutely leave tonight to make it for his tryout on time.

"How about dinner now?"

888

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't reach the wine glasses!"

Nikita could hear him laughing at her down the hall. She was jealous. He's like six feet tall and she's only like five' six.

Michael stepped into the kitchen to offer his help with the wine glasses while the scent of lasagna cooking under the oven burned his nostrils. It smelled so good; his stomach was starting to grumble.

As he reached the wine glass shelf, Nikita stepped back and checked him out. He was in blue jeans slightly sagging, shirtless and his chest and back muscles glowed with body oil. And his butt… oh, he had a nice ass.

"Are you checking me out, woman?" He turned around, smirking but mostly flattered as Nikita snapped out of it.

She could have lied about checking him out but what would be the point? She had a hot man in the kitchen, what could be sexier than that?

"You have a nice ass." She said.

Michael chuckled."Is this you admitting that I'm sexy?"

"No." Nikita shook her head. "You're cute."

"I'm not cute," Michael disagreed smilingly. "I'm a sexy man."

"Come here." Nikita mouthed, gesturing her fingers at him. "Come."

Michael placed the two wine glasses on the counter and turned off the oven as he approached her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, lifting her up onto the counter.

Nikita pulled him closer between her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can do many things for me." She whispered in his ears. "Like kiss me." She flicked her tongue inside his ear as she worked on the button of his jeans.

"I could do that." Michael agreed. "Or…" He slipped his hands up her long legs, squeezed her thighs as he inched closer.

His lips brushed against her cheek faintly, then the corner of her lips as his hands slowly slide her lace panties down her legs.

Their lips met, a light brush, her lips part, she gasps for air and she felt fulfilled with boiling desire and lust— love as they moved together in sync.

"I love you."

He said it— whispered it against her lips like a word of art. They paused for a beat, she clanged onto him and her heart skipped stones and raced a thousand beats per second. Not in the way that she was freaking out, but rather joyful and relieved.

"I love you, too."

888

It was morning again and it all came down to the last hour. The forty eight hour and Michael had a plane to catch in the next forty five minutes. A small duffel bag was slung over his shoulder. He was in black sweats and a white tee-shirt. Sneakers and a beanie— casual for a flight to the pacific west coast.

Nikita was sad but she also knew it was just for a few day but a few days meant that she would have time to fall more in love with him and think about him, wishing he were here with her.

"So what does this mean for us?" Michael asked.

Nikita chuckled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "It means exactly what it is."

They agreed that they wouldn't give this _"thing"_ they have a label. They just knew they wanted each other at the moment and they wanted fun and adventure, romance and everything love is supposed to be about. They just won't put a name to it.

They're best friends who have a loving relationship and are enjoying life— being in love and all that. Just no statuses.

"Say what you really mean." Nikita encouraged him.

Michael swallowed hard. "Do you wanna see other people?" He asked.

Nikita didn't how to answer that. She didn't even know if she should answer that anyhow.

"Do you wanna see other people?" She repeated back.

The chauffeur outside honked for Michael a third time, signaling him that he was gonna be late if they didn't leave for the airport soon.

"No." Michael replied. "You?"

Nikita rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course she didn't want to see other people but deep down, she sort of got how Michael would be worried.

"I'm bisexual, you know it, and I know it." She said. "If you're asking me if I'm still going to be interested in girls, the answer is, yes. I'm gonna be attracted to them. And I told you already, I won't care if once in a while you feel up to a ménage-a-trois." She cleared up the air for him to make him feel more comfortable about leaving. "I got you, you got me. We're in this together. I'm committed to whatever this is. If you don't wanna see other people, then neither do I." She smiled and grabbed both of his hands and intertwined their fingers together. "I'm perfectly happy with just you."

Michael smiled back at her before tilting her chin up for a kiss.

"Ride or die?"

"Yeah." Nikita nodded. "Ride or die."

He embraced her in his big, muscular arms and Nikita snuggled against his chest for a long thirty seconds.

"I don't wanna let go." He whispered.

"I don't either." Nikita murmured against his shirt. "But you have to."

"Okay." Michael pressed a long kiss on her forehead before they pulled away. "You're gonna date me when I get back, woman." He said.

Nikita chuckled. "Hell, yeah, I will." She nodded.

She rose on her tip toe while holding onto his high shoulders for balance and kissed his lips— long and passionate.

They pulled away; Nikita walked him outside to his awaited car and smiled at him. With confidence and full faith in him, she gave his perfect shaped butt an encouraging smack.

"Now, go make me proud, sexy."

Michael turned back to look at her with a grin before getting in the car.

"You called me sexy."

_888_

_This is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Review and let me know your thoughts. Now I'll go ahead and see if I can wrap up another story. Thanks for reading and sticking around. Until next time…_


End file.
